In the field of architecture, design, and construction, ideas and plans need to be communicated clearly to coordinate successfully with all parties involved in a project. When a project involves modifying an existing structure or constructing a new structure, a new design for an unbuilt structure can be generated in the form of a digital three dimensional (“3D”) model using computer modeling software. The 3D digital model can be viewed on a computer screen so that all of the involved parties can discuss their ideas. However, the 3D modeling software is not easy to use for people unless they are trained in using the software. Therefore, all the parties may not be able to fully participate in the discussion, manipulating the 3D digital model shown on the computer screen. Furthermore, while 3D digital models can assist a person to visualize the project on a computer screen, it is not easy for the human brain to translate the information shown on the computer screen and visualize it on-site in the real world. Thus, there is a need to improve the presentation and planning of future projects in the fields of architecture, design, and construction.
Embodiments of the invention address this and other problems, individually and collectively.